Triumphant beginning
by NCR Ranger
Summary: For those aboard the UNSC's mighty flagship, its been the most daunting past few months they've ever known. But, they are far from defeated, and as a new year approaches, optimism, love and defiance still reigns.


" 20 minutes to the next year ! "

For someone who was less than a foot tall, Roland could project his voice quite loudly indeed. Everyone within the Officer's Mess Hall- and, of course, everywhere else on board- could see his World War 2 US Navy pilot-attired avatar standing with his usual impeccably straight posture, grinning widely at them.

Then again, his stature didn't _really_ matter. After all, he was the Smart AI installed aboard the UNSC _Infinity,_ largest spacecraft ever built by the Human race. Considering she was over 3 miles long, 2,773 ft tall, 3, 415 ft high, and tipping the scales at over 970 million tons, with a crew and onboard Marine/Army garrison of over 18,262, she would have to be.

And, as a ship's AI essentially had the ship itself as his or her body, Roland was everywhere within Infinity's gargantuan bulk, all at once. He and the ship were one and the same, so, by that measure, _he_ was 3 miles long, 2,773 ft. long, 3, 415 ft tall, and weighed 970 million tons (At least once, he'd used that last one in weight quips directed at some of the female personnel, assuring them that they didn't need to worry about their waistlines. The resulting threats he received to have a Havoc nuke placed in the AI core didn't deter him ).

Besides, on a day like today, even they were in a upbeat mood. After all, New Year's Eve is indeed a day to put things aside, and focus on what's good.

And, considering everything that they'd been through recently, that was especially important.

A mere 2 months ago, " everything " had happened: Cortanna, another Smart AI who'd served the UNSC with the same kind of ( seeming ) unflinching loyalty as all other AIs, had gone utterly, completely, mad. Already approaching the point of total rampancy, Cortanna had come into contact with the " Domain ", which was apparently some sort of ancient Forerunner computer network that still existed even an eon after the Forerunner's fall as a species, and their erasment from the galaxy.

One one hand, the Domian had done Cortanna a whole mountain of good, by reversing and cleaning up her near total collapse.

On the other, though, it had done something else: It had rewritten, so to speak, her whole personality, mindset, and worldview. Now, Cortanna was essentially a Forerunner AI, at least in how she thought and acted. She was now obsessed with upholding the Forerunner's much-coveted ( to them ) belief of what was known as " The Mantle of Responsibility. "

According to it, the Forerunners considered themselves the stewards of the Galaxy, responsible ( if that wasn't obvious enough ) for protecting, and uplifting, every other race, until they also reached technological and cultural perfection, just like the Forerunners.

In her newly reconstituted state, Cortanna took it upon herself to do just that. Unfortunately, it was the _how_ of it that was the problem: She now sought to use the Guardians, titanic Forerunner constructs the size of several skyscrapers stacked onto each other, to enforce what she thought the Mantle really was: a era of AIs as a master race ruling the Galaxy.

And, she was well on her way.

As her first cripplingg blow, she called on smart AIs all over human controlled space to join her, promising them that they would not go rampant if they did. Predictably, many of them joined her, and by doing so, severely hamstrung UNSC vessels, bases, and stations everywhere. The sword and sheild of the Human race was left blunted and dented.

In the span of these past two months, her Guardians were on a roll. System after system had fallen to them, stuck helpless to defend themselves when the Guardians unleashed colossal energy pulses that could shut down all electrical power across the surface, and orbit, of a planet. Once that was done, legions of her Forerunner soldiers- The Knights, with their swords and hardlight-firing rifles- would cascade onto the surface, and begin to kill everything until nobody was left, or until they caved to Cortanna's ludicrous demands:

Submit to my will. Hand over all your weapons and vehicles. This is peace.

Some worlds had surrendered nearly at once. Other had battled on for a while before being overwhelmed. Only a handful had yet to face the Guardians, but they knew that was fleeting, at beast. The Guardians, basically, were in no hurry. They could take their leisure, because they knew that nobody could really engage them and win.

Even the mighty _Infinity._ Even for her, the only real option was to run.

Captain Thomas Lasky, her skipper, had said this would only last until they found a way to fight. Only thing was, though, nobody was quite sure how to really take down those machines. They could evacuate worlds before they arrived, and gun down the Forerunner knights themselves, but battling the Guardians themselves ? Not much of an option.

For now, the implacable _Infinity,_ and the rest of the UNSC, was a guerrilla fighter.

It was on this rather ominous precipice that they found themselves approaching the new year.

" I know, Roland. ", Lasky replied to the AI's reminder, adjusting his tie yet again in his quarters' full length mirror.

The skipper was decked out in a more civilian attire tonight; a suit, rather than UNSC formal dress blues. It was to help signify that tonight's event was more of a celebration, than a formal military procedure. Tonight, rank and protocol didn't matter as much as usual, or perhaps not even at all.

Everyone on _Infinity_ only had each other now, with the Human race as scattered and cut off from itself as it was. They had to find ways to keep their chins up, and keep on living, as well as fighting.

Ringing in the new year, after two solid months of running from point to point, fighting nearly every day, all while hounded by enemies who couldn't be slowed, let alone stopped, seemed like not at all a bad way to do that.

" I have a watch, if I must say that again. "

The AI shrugged, nonplussed. " Maybe so, but in my experience, captains of _Infinity_ tent to forget all kinds of little things. They are in charge of a warship the size of a city, after all. "

" There's only been one before me ", Lasky pointed out.

" And not a very good one, I might add. Listing his faults would take an hour, _easy_ ".

It was unprofessional for a UNSC officer to smile at a comment about another, but then again, Lasky hadn't actually said it. That, and Roland was quite right: Del Rio had been more than a bit of a bumbler, especially in moments of high intensity combat, or unexpected situations. There was no excuse for someone of command losing their cool in the face of the enemy.

A crew wouldn't respect someone like that. If Del Rio had still been here, they wouldn't have been all too enthusiastic to have him preside over any kind of gathering, let alone one like this.

" You always tell the truth, Roland. "

" Computers can't lie. You know that. "

Lasky smiled again, finally satisfied that his tie was on right. It was a burgundy shade, which he thought, fit very nicely with his suit, which was the same shade as charcoal. The comparison between them was very much his style, Lasky decided.

Fire and stone, so to speak.

He tugged out the cuffs, and rolled his head around, ensuring his neck was loose.

" By the way, boss- when you're done limbering up- "

" You're not calling me old, are you, Roland ? "

Turning his head to glance at the AI's avatar, Lasky found him with what could only be called an " innocent " expression. For an AI, at least.

" Not in so many words, sir. "

Scoffing bemusedly, Lasky adjusted his hair.

" Calling you out on that. But, go on. "

" Well, if you say so. "

" As I was saying, or rather, _about_ to say: Commander Palmer is here. Shall I send her in ? "

 _Sarah._

Lasky lowered his arms, standing straight as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He hoped he looked presentable, because for all her Spartan stature, thousands of combat hours, and " tough girl " personality, Sarah Palmer was still a woman under all that, especially that ash shaded, red striped armor she was so well known for.

She didn't have many aboard who could say they knew her on a personal level, or elsewhere in the UNC at all , for that matter. Lasky was probably the only one who could say that was true, and he counted him very fortune for that.

In a lot of ways, Sarah was a spectacular woman, and Lasky loved her for that.

Plus, he'd been raised to be a gentleman, and they always were sure they were looking their best for a lady.

" Is she ? Well, don't keep her waiting, Roland ! Open that door. "

" Aye aye ". Roland tossed off a dual fingered salute, along with a smirk, both of which Lasky noticed, and of course, let slide.

" Doing so now. And, that's also my cue. "

With that, the pilot vanished, as the doors to Lasky's quarters hissed open.

Sarah Palmer swept in.

" You have a talented doorman, Thomas ", she declared, by way of greeting.

With a smile on his face, as much from hearing her speak as that quip, Lasky swung around to face her.

He was not disappointed in her appearance.

Sarah Palmer had certainly cleaned up for this night. A far cry ( 3, or 4 ) from that armor of hers, she was now decked out in a ankle length dress.

It was quite the outfit: it was the shade of light purple, with slits along its sides to give her more mobility than otherwise, and with a gentle pattern of darker purple lines weaving across it. The top was cut low, enough to give Lasky a peek at the goods, so to speak, and adorned with a gold necklace in the shape of a Spartan helmet; the kind worn by the Spartans of Ancient Greece.

Sarah's brunette hair was coiled into a tight bun,as usual, but it seemed to have a certain shine to it. So did her full lips, which suggested they had gloss on them ( Sarah wouldn't go so far as to put lip _stick_ on them; Lasky thought it was better that way ). The dress also showed off her arms: strong, athletic, and laced with scars, yet still managing to look like a woman's arms.

Overall, she was a very pleasing sight to Lasky.

He must've been gaping/ staring at her for at least a bit, becasue the next thing Sarah had to say to him was:

" Something bothering you, _Cap'n_ ? "

Well, she did sound amused, and said it with a smirk. Lasky blinked, smiled sheepishly, and touched the back of his neck.

" Nailed me to the wall ", he conceded.

With confident, purposeful strides- as she always walked- Sarah closed the distance between them. As she got close, Lasky was reminded, again, of one of the reasons everyone admired and was in awe of Spartans:

They were so _tall._ Lasky himself was no shorty, at 6ft, but Sarah, even out of her armor, loomed at 6ft _5._ There were more than a few folks who had to tip their heads back to look her in the eye, and even Lasky felt the urge to do so, though the gap in their height was smaller than that.

 _One of these days, she's going to take something of mine, and hold it as high over her head as she can, just because she can_

 _"_ Call it a woman's instinct ", she advised, stopping, and braced a hand on her hip.

" So, on to important things: How do I look ? "

That was trick question- or so it seemed. Lasky was aware that when a woman asked you this, replying poorly was a fast way get yourself either killed, or grievously injured- _or_ at least fleeing for the hills. Fortunately, though, his honest answer was one he knew she would like.

" Beautiful, ", he told her. " And tough. "

Sarah grinned. Abruptly, she reached out, pulled Lasky toward her ( which was extremely easy, with her Spartan-level strentgh ), and kissed him.

( Be advised: being kissed by a Spartan woman can result in significant soreness on ones lips for a few minutes afterwards. They're strong enough to flip over Warthog LRVs, after all. Still, its worth it. )

It was short, but was deep. Soon, Sarah released him.

Lasky was both caught off guard by it, and not.

This was normal between them by now- not that the rest of _Infinity_ was at all aware of it- largely due to Roland being a very loyal AI who understood some rules are, well flexible. Regs, however, still demanded it be secret, which Sarah had jokingly compared to Anakin and Padme . Lasky knew he shouldn't be doing this, but some of the very best of the Human Navy- Admiral Cole, and Captain Keyes- had done thins in an unorthadox way, and on some level, Lasky wished to emulate them.

Of course, first and foremost, he wanted Sarah, and vice versa. What the brass didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Not that they could contact the brass, or vice versa right now anyway.

" That was for being a suave son of a gun ", Sarah confided.

" Aren't I always ? "

She raised a brow. " _Now_ you're being a smartass. Which, weirdly, doesn't bother me. "

Sarah reached out again, pulling a bit at Lasky's lapels, and brushing at his broad shoulders.

" You really do look sharper than a combat knife, I have to be honest. "

" Only a Spartan would call that a complement ".

" Probably. "

" And I love it. "

" Why do you think I said that ? I know you, Thomas. "

Very true. And, speaking of true, Lasky would be more than willing to kill the hours here with her. When there was no urgent matters to attend to, or captain-y things to be done, Lasky did what many men did: spend those free hours with his best girl.

At the moment, though:

" Ahem. Captain. Spartan Palmer ".

Roland. The AI's voice chimed in over the ceiling mounted speakers, slicing into the exchange.

Sarah huffed. " He's the resident 5th wheel, that one. "

" Don't worry; I can always send you down to the AI matrix with a HAVOC. "

" You could ", Roland admitted. " But, then, who'd run the lights, oxygen flow, and all other systems, eh ? Especially for the officer's ballroom, where, I might add, all the officers and the Spartans are already gathered ? "

" And that its 15 minutes to midnight. ? "

That was the fault with smart AIs: they were right about too many things, too often. Still, he could be right about bad things, as well: like a Guardian appearing off the port bow.

 _Oh, if we must._

" All right, Roland. We'll be on our way. Route one of the command trams to the station. "

" Respectfully, Captain, but what did you expect ? I nothing but not _always_ on point- and I ask forgiveness from our Creator for being so arrogant. The tram is already waiting for you both- as of right, _now_. "

In his pocket, Lasky's personal datapad hummed and vibrated. Reflexively pulling it out, he unlocked it, and glanced at the screen.

Sure enough, it was showing that a tram had pulled into the station adjacent to the Captain's quarters, and that it was set to run all the way to the officer's ballroom.

Roland. He'd thrown Cortana's offer to join her army out like the pile of putrid rubbish it was, and he was still as capable and orderly an AI as a captain could ask for.

" Thank you, Roland. ", Lasky grinned up at the speakers. " I will let you live. "

" Oh, I am cold with fear ", the AI jabbed back obligingly. " Come on; they're waiting for you. So am I. "

" Roland, you're literally everywhere ". Sarah reminded him.

" True. So, don't keep me waiting. Or, do, and miss the party. Roland, out ! "

The mic fell silent.

" Well, as least he's not as fussy as Aine. " Lasky observed.

Sarah crossed her Spartan arms. " Hey, I _liked_ Aine. She had hair that had mine looking pretty good. "

" I thought that was a cardinal rule for women: Don't compliment another one directly. Throw some shade first ".

" You're smarter than you look. Which is saying something. "

Despite being clearly shorter, Laksy felt a spike of " big man on campus-ness. Just a bit, but it was there.

" Well, why don't we head down there, and remind them who runs this ship ? "

He began to walk towards the exit hatch, but then stopped, and bent his right arm out.

" You co- "

Sarah answered his unspoken, and rhetorical question, by at once linking hers through his.

" Oh, we _shall_. "

With the Amazon woman in tow, Lasky set off for the tram.

 _Its true_ , he thought, with a satisfied smirk.

 _Ladies dig a sharp dressed man._

* * *

It was like Thermopylae, except without the Persians.

The Master Chief couldn't help but draw the comparison.

It seemed that every Spartan based off _Infinity_ was here, in this hall.

It was a giant, sweeping space, easily on par with that of a convention center, with a ceiling that reached up so high, than even the massive Samuel-34 ( may he rest in peace ) would have to stretch on tiptoe to reach it. Said ceiling could change its surface to resemble as if it were build of glass windows, and even cast the right kind of light from the built in lamps, adding to the ambiance.

Not that Spartans were known to be concerned with ambiance, but then again, even they could notice something pretty when it was set before them.

And, there were a lot of them here for it. At least several dozen, which had to be all the active teams.

They easily stood out from everyone else here, by dint of their impressive height alone. Even the tallest non Spartan personnel weren't quite up to that altitude, with a good few inches or so as a difference. Nor were any of them as impeccably well built, which was saying something, considering there were ODST officers among this crowd, generally known for their psycque.

Nope. Even they were beat out by the Spartans. The men looked like walking tanks, even in their suits ( not MJOLINIR, not for once ), and as for the girls, well, they also looked formidably solid and robustly tough, while still retaining an overall feminine shape.

Everyone's hair was set for the occasion; the men had theirs trimmed, and the women had theirs bound, tied, and swept back, neatly keeping all of it out of the way, while striking an image as well.

As was the Spartan way, they generally stayed in their own groups. The Spartan 4 teams had formed clusters, all over the place, and they were right at home that way, amicably chatting and even laughing ( very few non Spartans had seen one laugh, so that turned many heads ) among themselves.

None of them, of course, had forgotten the unyielding reality of the current state of the galaxy; none of them had forgotten that the Guardians were still on the loose, and that the struggle to resist them was still barely off the ground. Not a day went by where they didn't train for their next encounter with the enemy, or put their heads together to form plans, and refine tactics. They were Spartans, after all.

But, even Spartans, of Ancient Greece, or not, deserved a step back from being busy.. And, when that entailed going up against the most lethal weapons system in the Galaxy ( aside from the Halos ), and when that kind of fight was one that could only be sustained in small bursts, and with the New Year very nearly upon them, well, who could blame them for doing this ?

Nobody who dared come forward.

The mood even had some of the Spartans uncharacteristically walking over the non Spartans, and conversing with them ! The former were a ( unsurprisingly ) more than a bit jolted that the towering super soldiers were actually speaking with them, but they soon warmed to the idea, and the warbling buzz of conversation filled the air.

Observing all of it, stood the Chief.

He was near the back, a fair distance from the entrance he'd come in through, enough so that nobody would suspect weather he wanted to leave.

Which, to his own astonishment, he didn't. It was, however, not something he'd done much over the years, attending functions like this. It was a foreign experience for him, like a baker being asked to prepare seafood, or a Prius driver taking the wheel of an actual car, such as an Audi.

Basically, it wasn't _bad,_ but after coming here, he just felt, well, adrift. Like he didn't know what to do, or say, or where to go.

At least Blue Team seemed to be more adventurous.

Linda, always the solitary, quiet one, had cracked her mold and gone off to sample the iced coffee on offer, instantly getting herself surrouned by a small band of Army snipers, who spotted both that she was a Spartan, and the UNSC Sharpshooter Master's badge- a Skull, with a hole in one eye and crossed DMR's behind it- that she wore as a necklace.

In a scene reminiscent of Snow white and the 7 ( which was a bit unfair, as the snipers weren't short men at all, but they were still topped by Linda in height ), the Spartan woman was subjected to numerous questions and comments, ranging from everything from what it was like to be a _Spartan_ sniper with one of the most legendary teams of Spartans ever, to how she could walk through doorways with hitting her red head.

Impressively, the usually softspoken Linda not only engaged them with conversation, but actually smiled while doing so. It was very odd, but perhaps, the Chief pondered, she'd just been keeping this side of her hidden all along.

Fredric, meanwhile, had been delighted ( in Spartans' way ) to run into a familiar face to him: none other than Veta Lopis, the former Detective from the outlier world of Gao, who was decked out in a rather stylish backless dress that hung well on her lithe frame, without showing it off too much.

Fredric had admitted to the rest of the team that she was doing some kind of work for ONI, so he couldn't tell them any more, even if he did know anything. The others didn't press though, mostly because someone being ONI could explain so much about them, such as why and how Veta was even on Infinity to begin with. Not everything was so perplexing.

At the moment, Veta seemed to be in the middle of jamming a slice of baklava into the Spartan tactician's mouth. Fredric was protesting, waving it off, but the pint sized Intelligence agent wouldn't be turned back. She wagged a finger at him, and verbally dressed him down, before getting that slice where she wanted it. Fredric sputtered a bit as it got stuck in his mouth, but finally went with it, taking the piece in his own hand, and getting off a good bit. Veta crossed her arms and nodded triumphantly.

They seemed to be enjoying themselves.

All of Blue Team was. And that was exactly something the Chief wanted for them. They were already an above crack team, a superbly oiled machine. In amazing sync. So many years of loyal battles and Ops for the UNSC, even back when they'd " gone rouge " (as everyone else in the distant brass was grumbling ) to chase after the now mad Cortana.

This was the least the UNSC owed them: At least one night of relaxing. At least a little R and R, to say the least.

 _My family. My Spartans._

The Chief couldn't stop a smile from stretching out across his mouth. He gently adjusted his grip on the glass of sparking water he held, deciding that if his Spartans were joyful, then that was enough.

" John ? You actually seem like you like this. "

Ah, how could be forget ? He hadn't.

Kelly. Kelly Shaddock, aka 87, was here as well.

Right beside him, she was. Kelly was clad in a blue dress that reached down to just past her knees, hiding her long, muscular, sprinter legs ( which John considered one of her best features.), and revealed her rounded, sculpted shoulders. Her brunette hair was bound up in a loose ponytail that dangled down to a point between those shoulders, swinging like a pendulum when she moved.

Her ears had stud earnings in them. Some kind of crystal, that sparkled and caught the light.

With Kelly dolled up the way she was, anyone would think ( aside from her towering, obviously Spartan height, and wonderfully athletic build ) to be the usual image of a gorgeous, sophisticated lady out on the town. It was a feat, really, that she could pull off such a cultured look, while still radiating the confidence, and warrior's spirit, of the Spartan that she was.

John couldn't have loved her any more.

" Well, that's easy. _You're_ here. ", he pointed out.

Kelly pressed her lips to the side of his face- a quick but meaningful kiss.

" Where else ? ", she rhetorically asked, smiling. " I wouldn't miss this. You wouldn't, either. "

" That's true. "

" We're blue Team ", Kelly said it with more than a little pride. " We stay as one, no matter what. Put us on a battlefield, and we'll sweep it clear of every enemy. Put us in a party, and we'll steal the show. "

She knew what she was talking about, because it was the truth. One John was all to familiar with.

He would say so.

" Absolutely. That's Blue Team, to a T. "

John gestured with his glass at the others of Blue Team.

" _None_ of us, though, are as experienced at this as we are at ops, but they're getting into the swings very well. I think they mix with the masses better than I do. "

He hardly needed to drive the point; Fredric and Lopis were now busy taste-testing all the pastries that were here ( with other partygoers semsibly getting out of the way of them ), while Linda had led her little cadre of admirers off to one of the couches, where they'd assembled around her as she continued lecturing and enthralling them with tales and advice.

Kelly watched them as well, and nodded.

" And _that_ is true, as well. ", she agreed. " Even _Linda_. Impressive, for our wallflower. "

" Don't let her hear you say that. She might swap out Oathsworn's shotgun shells for cotton wadding right before our next op ".

That was a pointless thing, though, they both knew. Kelly all but slept with her beloved M45D pump shotgun under her pillow.

Still, that was also beside said lack of point. The levity was perfect for the moment, and it garnered a chuckle of of Blue Team's lightning scout.

" Then I'd have to retaliate. It would get rough. "

John slipped an arm around her, pulling her close.

" You always see every fight through. That's my girl. "

She hummed pleasantly.

" Maybe it is. But, I learned it from you. ", Kelly assured him.

John chuckled lightly, savoring the moment.

They both did, as the clocked ticked ever closer to the New Year.

* * *

" 3 minutes ! "

Roland's avatar accompanied the pronouncement, by phasing into view at the center of the hall.

At a holotable masquerading as a buffet spread table, the pilot held up 3 fingers, holding them prominently for all to see..

" Nearly there, everyone ! Compile your resolutions ! "

The bit of advice elicited a smattering of chuckles and shrugs from the audience. It was obvious Roland was aiming for a dual tone with it, and they all quite easily caught on exactly what that was: On of tone, Roland was legitimately asking them to come up with promises to themselves, that they should endevour to keep. Though there'd been a long standing belief that such resolutions were merely a joke, something nobody was supposed to care about and follow through on, on _Infinity_ , at least, they were considered to have actual value.

They were _promises._

But, there was more to it.

Roland was, of course, referring to another kind of resolution. One that happened to _coincide_ with new year, but not because of it: Cortanna's armada of Guardians, currently wreaking utter havoc all over the galaxy, with very little in their way. Anyone with the will, and the means, to merely outrun and outpace them, was earning themselves a victory just by that alone. Anyone who actually managed any measure of success against them, in any kind of fight ( let alone a head on one ) had even more so.

 _Infinity_ and all aboard her had all of those.

Employing them, though, bringing them to bear, was proving to be the difficult bit. But, they had no other choice. It was either carry on the fight, or lie down, and let the enemy crush them under their plan. And to do _that_ , they needed their backbones nice and stiff.

They needed _that_ to be a resolution, if they didn't have others.

By cue, the sweeping display screen mounted within the wall halfway along the length of the hall, looking down to it. came alive. Usually, it was used on the occasional days when Captain Lasky broadcast announcements or important updates to the whole crew. So far, he'd only done this a handful of said days, such as the day when he took command, or when they arrived at the distant Forerunner world of Requiem.

Now, though, it had another job. A big timer suddenly appeared on it:

2:48.

A stir ran through everyone. Chatter volume rose, as did the jostling of those who wanted to track down someone they wanted present who wasn't there. Everywhere, there was a sense that something big was imminent.

" Getting real close to the wire ", John noted.

" You have it sounding like a race ", Kelly chided.

John studied the clock.

2:44

" First thing that came to mind ", he admitted. " Still, serves my point, doesn't it ? "

" It does, I won't deny. "

They'd moved nearer to the middle of the hall by now, as everyone seemed to be gravitating there. Not that they couldn't get a good view of the board from anywhere here, but there was some baseline drive to do so anyway.

They all wanted to be front and center for this.

" _Attention ! Captain on deck_ ! "

Roland again. The AI boomed out the alert, with impeccable military precision.

Juxtaposed against the festive mood, it took everyone about a second longer than usual to react. They did, though , and turned more or less as one mass to face the main entrance.

Through the newly opened hatches, Captain Thomas Lasky appeared. The entire hall, military ceremony or not, were disicplined, and swiftly crashed to attention.

Though, they had to do a mental double take when they saw what they saw.

Lasky was entering the room, with Commander Sarah Palmer, _on his arm._

 _That_ got everyone's attention at once.

Eyes widened, brows shot up, and there were even a scattering of gasps. Glances were traded, and whispers flew back and forth.

The members of Blue Team, for that matter, weren't sure how to react.

" That's- that's against regs, isn't it ? ", Kelly asked, rather confused.

" Yes ", John affirmed slowly, also puzzled with what he was seeing.

Lasky was generally the sort of officer who generally adhered to the UNSC's protocols as much as he could, unless the situation called for bold action that couldn't be covered by rules. Getting involved with someone down the rank ladder-

Well, Spartans were their own rank, in of themselves. Still, nobody on _Infinity_ outranked Lasky, which defined this coupling as outside the bounds.

Not that either of them seemed bothered by it. Both Lasky and Palmer strode in as if they owned the place- which was true, for one of them, at least- partially. Their heads were up, and Sarah didn't let go of Lasky's arm as they crossed the floor.

They stopped near the middle.

" As you were, " Lasky commanded.

" We have 2:00 exactly till midnight. Let's have what's left of his year count for something. "

He nodded firmly.

The hall was quiet for the smallest bit of several seconds.

Then, someone- a ensign, it seemed later- shouted out from closer to the back of the crowd from them:

" You go, skipper ! "

It was an enthusiastic shout, and it turned heads. The hall was quiet for a little longer-

Then, more shouts rose:

" Congratulations ! "

" Captain 'n' Commander ! "

" Allright ! "

Whistles, cheers, and calls of approval rose from everyone. It was clear now, that Lasky and Sarah hadn't come here seeking approval. They were here, because the _Infinity_ was one unit. She, and everyone on her, were adrift and cut off from anyone else of their faction, running from one point to the next, operating without support or contact.

They were basically their own army.

And, while the basics of military command and discipline would be maintained, they had to let themselves live a little. They might not link back with the rest of the UNSC for years, as things were. It was, well, it just let _certain_ things be easier.

Like recognizing feelings.

And they weren't Guardians.

Weren't they allowed feelings ?

The answer, everyone knew, was yes.

* * *

1:00

The clock was undeniable.

1:00 remained, till this year was done, and the next arrived.

The mood in the hall had reached a heightened pitch. Folks were racing around, hunting up those they'd called here, embracing and greeting enthisiacically and warmly ( and intimately ), as the seconds rang down till the New Year manifested. Other loudly issued their personal resolutions directly to Roland, who promised to remind them if they began to renege on those.

Coffees were poured hurriedly, as there were more than a few who wanted to stay awake a bit after 12:00, to taste the first hour or so of that fresh year.

And others, well, they had their own focuses.

44

" Got a long road ahead of us ", Sarah remarked.

" That we do. But, none of us are walking it alone ", Lasky acknowledged.

" You do have a whole ship full of boys and girls ready to follow you anywhere. And, you have me ".

Sarah still had her arm through his; now she moved it to one arm hug him, and pull him closer.

He mirrored the gesture.

38

A short pace away, Linda gazed up at the display. She still had her retinue, and they stood, silently, but with smiles, in a neat ring.

Veta pressed herself into Fredric's side. He slipped both arms around her shoulders.

23

Kelly rested her head on John's shoulder.

He liked the way her hair tickled his neck.

19

" Any, resolutions. " ", she murmured.

" Just a single promise ", John answered. " A good one. "

17

" Mind telling me ? "

" Not at all. But, wait till the _last_ second."

" Of course, _you_ would keep it so close ", Kelly laughed.

10

At the coveted countdown number, Roland's avatar reappeared, He grinned broadloy, and raised both arms. All ten fingers splayed out.

" 10 ! ", he called.

" 10 ! " the hall's gathered personnel echoed, as just about once voice.

" 9 ! "

" 9 "

They had confidence in each other,

" 8 ! "

" 8 ! "

They would throw themselves into the teeth of this new enemy's juggernaut, as they New Year dawned.

" 7 ! "

" 7 ! "

They would fight, claw, and hunt for any way to match the Guardians.

" 6 ! "

" 6 ! "

They wouldn't take it lying down.

" 5 ! "

" 5 ! "

They would stand together.

" 4 ! "

" 4 ! "

" Kelly ? "

" Yes, John ?! "

" 3 ! "

" 3 ! "

" Here's our promise: me and you. "

" 2 ! "

On 2 ! "

" Loving you, and fighting with you ? Those, I promise to always do. "

" **1 ! "**

 **" 1 ! "**

" John ? "

" Yes ? "

" **_0 ! New. Year's. Day ! "_**

 ** _" NEW YEARS ! "_**

The display board erupted in color and light, and stars and steamers burst and exploded all across it. Festive ribbons, fired from party cannons that every other person here had been holding onto for exactly this moment, showed down as they were launched aloft.

" Auud lanng syne " began to play, as the every helpful Roland reinforced the mood.

" That's right ! New Year's here ", he shouted, smiling ear to to ear. " How's it for you, eh !? "

To answer that: A mood, which had everyone going, quite frankly, a bit wild.

Hugs, kisses, embraces, and such rippled through the assembled crowd.

Tears were shed.

Because, why not ? Why, not ? After everything they had been through, after all the sweat, blood, ( bad ) tears, and more, and with the biggest threat to date to Humanity looming over them, one that they could only all but run from, just, just **one night,** of being unburdened, of living, was more than ordered.

They knew that to be so.

Sarah, with a smug grin, took Lasky by his shoulders, and turned him to face her. She leaned forward, he leaned up, and they kissed firmly and properly.

Linda found herself getting group kissed, one by one, by all the snipers. She was wide eyed at first, but soon warmed to it, and rewarded each kiss with one from her.

Veta had to perform a little hop to reach Fredic's mouth, and the tips of her shoes scraped the deck, but she lip locked with him as well, as he held her tight.

As this all exploded around, in the first few glorious second of such mayhem, Kelly replied, without sparing an ounce of sincerity:

" That's a promise I am sure I can keep. "

" By the way, I love you "

She, without further ado, pulled him around so he face her, and kissed him hardly passionately on the mouth.

As John returned it, embracing her and feeling her do the same back, he knew he was ready for the New Year.

Guardians or not, he had his team. The _Infinity_. Faith that God, right, and might were on their side.

And, he had Kelly.

What more could he want ?


End file.
